Breakfast with Syrup
by mellamaet
Summary: Drew makes the most out of his liking to pancake syrup while May encounters pre-contest jitters during breakfast. CONTESTSHIPPING


Hey guys!OMG. Its been soooo long since I wrote a fanfic. :( I just thought I lost my touch and all that. So, yeah.

Before you read this story. I apologize in advance. It's a bit - ok. a lot - OOC, since its been a while, and it was made during a really boring class in advertising and this is probably the SHORTEST fanfic I have written...so. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the ever charming Drew XD **

* * *

><p>Drew had always had a thing for syrup. Especially maple syrup…sure corn syrup was nice too, but it just doesn't have the flavor that maple syrup can offer.<p>

He thought all these through as he bit into another pancake that was part of the breakfast that was being served to all the coordinators that were participating in this year's Grand Festival. He glanced up and saw may having breakfast alone while looking out the window sadly. So he took his plate and his cup, sauntered over, and then sat down on the seat across from her.

"What are you doing here, Drew? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" May asked crossly, keeping her eyes on the view outside the window

Drew frowned for a moment and wondered why she was being so crabby, especially since the matches haven't even started yet, which means she hadn't lost any contest yet. "Well, good morning to you too." He replied sarcastically, hoping to get a rise out of the usually fiery brunette.

May rolled her eyes as she looked away from the window, grabbed the bottle of maple syrup that was standing on the center of the small, round table. "Why are you being nice to me, Drew?" May asked bitterly as she poured practically half of the syrup in the bottle into her pancakes, probably hoping that the sugar rush might cheer her up. "Besides, don't you have to train or something? So that you could always be better than me…" She continued, her tone sad, but mocking, as she bit into her syrupy breakfast.

"I don't need to train to be better than you." Drew answered smugly with a smirk on his face as he wiped the leftover syrup on his plate with her last piece of the pancakes.

May frowned "Everyone seems to be. You're better than me, Dawn's better than me, same goes for Soledad and Harley. Hell, even Ash is better than me! And he's not even a coordinator." She knew she shouldn't have been feeling like this, they were all her friends – even Harley – and she was happy for their success. Maybe the thought of being alone here, with none of her friends or family to support her personally was getting to her, or maybe it's the fact that at 18, and with only one ribbon cup under her belt, she wasn't very proud of it…well she was proud, but she felt a little insecure next to her friends who had already won so much.

Drew's smug smirk melted off his face as he watched her finish off her breakfast quietly and quickly. She was probably regretting her sudden outburst and was trying to finish her food as fast as she could so that she would be able to leave. In her haste, a small syrup stain that was on the edge of her lips went unnoticed by the girl.

As she moved to stand up, Drew mirrored her actions, and then stepped towards her, his face only inches away from hers. Blue eyes – which were usually filled with a fire that could warm up anybody who looked into them – met green.

May's breath hitched at the closeness of their bodies together as she felt her face heat up. Before she could move to protest or whatsoever, she felt Drew's lips, not on her lips, but on her ski…dangerously close to her lips. She felt his tongue graze her skin for a second or two before her stepped away.

"You had syrup on your face." He simply said as if licking syrup off someone's face was as normal as sitting down. Then he handed her a rose that he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere then said "Don't worry about the matches. I'm sure you'll do great. You always do."

Drew then smirked as he watched her turn a shade of red that would put beets and strawberries to shame. He kept his smirk in place as she brought the flower up to her face and breathed it deeply before probably adding it to the growing bouquet of roses that she had been receiving from him.

"But don't expect me to go easy on you." He said as he turned away from her to head out to the grounds. He needed to practice his appeals for the first half of the contest, and he didn't need the distraction.

He doesn't know who wouldn't win, who would lose, or who would just give up. But he did know that he just had another reason to love maple syrup. Now more than ever.


End file.
